


Спи спокойно

by AppleOfYourEye



Series: Post-Endgame [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: «Я верю, когда-нибудь мы с тобой еще встретимся».Спойлеры к Avengers: Endgame!





	Спи спокойно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya).
> 
> Да, мне тоже больно.
> 
> Еще раз: тут СПОЙЛЕРЫ.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8187619).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)
> 
> (песня под атмосферу: Алина Орлова — Спи)

      Когда Тони щелкает пальцами и армия Таноса начинает рассыпаться, Стив далеко не сразу понимает, что происходит. На какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что он снова вернулся в тот ужасный день пятилетней давности: что исчезли — рассыпались точно так же — близкие люди, что мир снова рушится, а он может лишь быть сторонним наблюдателем, — но глядя на обреченно садящегося, окончательно перестающего сопротивляться Таноса, глядя, как тот превращается в пепел, он все же осознает: они победили. Они справились — Тони справился — и в самом деле вернули к жизни мертвых, они отомстили (недаром же Мстителями называются) за пять лет ада, в котором им пришлось существовать после щелчка Таноса, они совершили невозможное, они…  
  
      Но радости от победы нет: слишком уж дорого она стоила. Стив сбился со счета, сколько чародеев из Камар-Таджа и воинов Ваканды погибли на его глазах — а еще раньше они потеряли Наташу, которая стала ему — и остальным — сестрой. «Если бы ты только видела это, Нат, — проносится у Стива в голове. — Если бы ты только могла это видеть».  
  
      Он внимательно обводит взглядом поле боя, ищет тех, в чье возвращение все еще не может поверить. Ванда стоит неподалеку, опустив голову, красные всполохи в ее глазах медленно гаснут; Сэм складывает крылья, белозубо улыбается, но в его улыбке, хотя и искренней, нет радости; Баки устало опускает автомат, откидывая бионической рукой упавшие на лицо пряди волос...  
  
      А затем Стив слышит крик мальчишки-Паучка:  
  
      — Мистер Старк!  
  
      Это не похоже на победный возглас — напротив, он полон отчаяния, — и сердце Стива пропускает удар.  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Только не это.  
  
      Обернувшись на голос, он видит, как Паучок, поравнявшись с Роуди, падает на колени рядом с Тони, который сидит, привалившись к обломку стены, смертельно бледный, со следами жутких ожогов на лице. Но боже — как, откуда?..  
  
      Ну конечно. Не зря ведь Брюс предупреждал, что едва ли кто из них совладает с силой Камней, и поэтому вызвался щелкать, возвращая распыленных, сам — и даже ему это стоило потери руки. Почему же тогда на щелчок решился Тони, который, в отличие от Стива, не мог не понимать, что это с ним сделает?..  
  
      Впрочем, в глубине души он и сам знает, почему.  
  
      В мгновение ока он оказывается рядом, хочет протянуть руку, но Роуди, Паучок и Пеппер обступили Тони плотно — не подобраться, и снова все, что может делать Стив — лишь быть сторонним наблюдателем. Даже сказать ничего не в силах: язык прилип к небу, а в горло будто налили раскаленного свинца.  
  
      Паучок продолжает говорить что-то о победе, просит прощения, умоляет узнать его, но Тони не отзывается, лишь смотрит расфокусированным взглядом куда-то в пустоту и, кажется, едва дышит. Пеппер садится рядом, обращается к ПЯТНИЦе; Стив замирает, ожидая ответа, и, услышав ничуть не обнадеживающее: «Состояние критическое», — хочет закрыть глаза, но боится даже моргнуть лишний раз. Потому что — врать самому себе ему, конечно, приходилось, но сейчас он не станет делать этого, как бы ни хотел; потому что он понимает — Тони умирает, и он обязан остаться с ним до самого конца.  
  
      — Мы будем в порядке, Тони, — мягко говорит Пеппер, гладя его по щеке. — Отдыхай теперь.  
  
      Тони слабо, вымученно улыбается. Стив делает шажок к нему, желая наконец сказать: «Спасибо, что дал мне шанс снова сразиться вместе с тобой»; сказать: «Прости меня за все»; сказать: «Ты даже не представляешь, насколько дорог мне, Тони, пожалуйста, не умирай»; сказать — прокричать — отчаянное «Нет», — но в ту секунду, как он открывает рот и решается протянуть руку, генератор частиц на груди Тони искрит, мигает в последний раз и окончательно гаснет.  
  
      Роуди всхлипывает, Паучок прячет лицо в ладонях, Пеппер снова гладит Тони по щеке, касается губами его виска — а Стив не может оторвать взгляд от безжизненных остекленевших глаз и чувствует, как его собственные глаза заволакивают слезы.  
  
      Откуда-то взявшийся рядом Тор кладет тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо, и у Стива даже нет сил ее сбросить. Враг повержен, семьи воссоединились, добро победило — но какой ценой, боже, какой ценой?..  
  
      Он не справился. Он должен был щелкнуть сам — потому что даже если бы сыворотка его не защитила, то без разницы, что стало бы с ним самим, главное, Тони был бы жив, — но не щелкнул.  
  
      Он даже не подумал после того, как Брюс потерял руку, найти способ противостоять разрушительной силе Камней, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы больше ни с кем ничего подобного не случилось. Он не учел того, что самоотверженный Тони, сам создавший новую перчатку, уж всяко предусмотрел способ убрать с нее Камни подальше от Таноса. У них получилось вернуть к жизни мертвых — вот только ни Наташа, ни Тони не вернутся. И если шансов спасти Наташу у него не было (разве что отправиться на Вормир вместо нее, и видит Бог, если бы Стив знал, если бы мог предвидеть, что все закончится именно так, он бы это сделал), то смерть Тони — его промах.  
  
      Он не спас его. Даже проститься с ним — и то не успел.  
  
      Ноги подгибаются, и он опускается на колени рядом с шумно всхлипывающим Паучком. Отстраняет Пеппер, смотрит в залитое пепельной серостью лицо Тони — и аккуратно закрывает ему глаза.  
  
      — Спи, Тони, — шепчет он дрожащим голосом, прислонившись лбом к его покрытому холодным потом лбу. — Спи спокойно.  
  


***

  
  
      Позже, на церемонии прощания, глядя, как вода уносит венок, увенчанный надписью: «Доказательство того, что у Тони Старка есть сердце», Стив вспоминает, как пять лет назад Тони в ярости сорвал с себя генератор частиц и, не принимая возражений, сунул прямо ему в руки — и понимает, что в тот момент Тони и в самом деле вручил ему свое им же разбитое, истерзанное сердце; что он пытался жить дальше, собирал себя по осколкам, даже снова сошелся с Пеппер ради дочки — но когда возникла необходимость, без колебаний пожертвовал собой, несмотря на все заверения, что его главный приоритет — сохранить настоящее.  
  
      Он, впрочем, и сохранил. Вот только себя сохранить не смог — и Стива вместе с собой. Пеппер обещала, что они будут в порядке, но Стив ни черта не в порядке: оказывается, он не понимает, как жить дальше, зная, что Тони Старк теперь не только рана на его сердце, но и тело в земле, и снова чувствует себя вмерзшим в арктический лед.   
  
      «Спи спокойно, Тони, — думает Стив уже который раз за эти дни (потому что — он вновь лишил его покоя, вторгнувшись в тихий домашний уют и ворвавшись в его собранную по осколкам жизнь, и теперь Тони как никто другой заслуживает покой в посмертии), прикрывает глаза и позволяет одинокой слезе скатиться по щеке. — Спи спокойно и прости меня».  
  
      А затем добавляет:  
  
      «Ты заслуживал лучшего, Тони».  
  
      А затем добавляет:  
  
      «Надеюсь, там, где ты сейчас, ты наконец-то счастлив».  
  
      А затем добавляет:  
  
      «Конец — это часть пути. Я верю, когда-нибудь мы с тобой еще встретимся».


End file.
